Jin
Restraints Wingsuit |type = Villain (Current) Anti-Villain (Before Reprogramming) Antagonist (Story Arc 1) |image2= |label2 = Kamen Rider Jin |casts = Daisuke Nakagawa |homeworld = Earth (World of Zero-One) |firstepisode = I am the President and a Kamen Rider |lastepisode = This is the Dawn of ZAIA |numberofepisodes = 16 (Zero-One) 1 (Movie) 1 (Special) }} was a rogue HumaGear created by Horobi to carry out his orders as a member of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net. After being conflicted over the relationship between him and Horobi, he is reprogrammed and forced to become . History A Humagear terrorist operative from MetsubouJinrai.net, he spreads data that rewrites the base programming of the HumaGear, inputting them with evil conduct and ethics patterns that cause them to rampage and attack humans. He does destructive things while acting like a child. Jin starts to act after the death of Korenosuke Hiden. He is granted a ZetsumeRiser and a Zetsumerise Keys by Horobi and sets out of Daybreak Town to hack Gut Buster Taro, having him turn into the Berotha Magia. Later as excitedly witnesses Kamen Rider Zero One's fight he is attacked by a Trilobite Magia, which he quickly overpowers and instantly kills with a gunshot to the head while laughing. After the first attack, Jin hacks Okureru and turns him into the Kuehne Magia, using him to attack the headquarters of Hiden Intelligence. Soon after the attack he witnesses an exchange between Aruto and Mamoru and hacks the HumaGear during the Kuehne Magia's second attack. He confronts Aruto during the attack and announces his position as a ruler of the new world before having Mamoru transform into the Ekal Magia. Footage of his exchange with Aruto is later used to expose MetsubouJinrai.net to the public. After their existence has been revealed he asks Horobi if he is going to ignore Zero-One and A.I.M.S., which he confirms before sending Jin to collect more data. To that end, he hacks into Scissormenz to create the Neohi Magia and sends him on a rampage. After the Magia's first fight with Zero-One and Kamen Rider Vulcan, Horobi orders Jin to create more Trilobite Magia. After the Neohi Magia is defeated, he collects his Zetsumerise Key. During a school trip to Daybreak Town's surroundings, Jin hacks into the bus driver, Burs, creating the Onycho Magia and sends him to kill the students. Later he accompanies Horobi when Isamu Fuwa ventures into Daybreak Town to look for the truth about the accident. He waits behind while Horobi, as Kamen Rider Horobi, destroys the evidence, merely saying that Horobi's methods are harsh as they both leave the scene. After witnessing Horobi transform into a Kamen Rider, Jin starts to contemplate the idea of getting his own Progrise Key and talks to Horobi about it but is instead sent to hack into Forest Brush G-Pen. After hacking into the Magia Jin confronts Aruto, holding him at gunpoint as he mockingly explains, in simple terms, that MetsubouJinrai.net's plan is human extinction and forces the HumaGear to transform into the Vicarya Magia. During the fight, Jin attempts to steal the Biting Shark Progrise Key and almost succeeds. Later Jin witnesses Zero One's first transformation using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key and Vulcan using the Punching Kong Progrise Key to fight the Vicarya Magia, getting excited about Zero-One's new form. When Jin returns to Daybreak Town, he is warned by Horobi to not go after the Progrise Keys. He understands it as just being an assistant, but Horobi says that he is far more valuable, revealing that Jin is his son. Confused by the revelation, Jin searches for the meaning of son and learns about parents and family, asking Horobi if that makes him his father, which Horobi confirms and gives Jin permission to go after the Progrise Keys, much to his amusement. When the HumaGear voice actress Seine Kanasawa is confronted by Isamu Fuwa regarding violation of A.I.M.S.'s A.I. law and starts an argument with Aruto, Jin crashes the argument using a hacked taxi-driver HumaGear that transforms into a new Onycho Magia and fights the two riders, stealing Zero-One's Flying Falcon Progrise Key. During the fight, Jin holds Seine and her "father" at gunpoint and prepares to hack her but when her "father" protects her, claiming that Seine is his child, Jin becomes hesitant, which allows them enough time to escape as he stands in place, confused. After the Onycho Magia is destroyed, Jin returns to Daybreak Town with the Flying Falcon Progrise Key and delights at the idea of now becoming stronger, however, his confusion in the previous fight leads him to ask Horobi if parents are supposed to protect their children, to which Horobi replies Jin is strong enough to not need protection and that they are not a usual family, telling him to pursue more Progrise Keys, to which Jin reacts with a silent nod. Jin crashes Seine's audition by shooting from the crowd and hacks her with a ZetsumeRiser, however, when her father tries to stop her from using the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key, Jin spirals into confusion again and asks Aruto Hiden why her "father" is doing that, angering the Rider who tells Jin that protecting their children is what parents are supposed to do. That greatly affects Jin who in a moment of remorse attempts to remove the ZetsumeRiser from Seine to no success as she transforms into the Gaeru Magia As Zero-One fights the Magia, Horobi appears before Jin, much to his delight, however, Horobi reveals that Jin is a HumaGear and hacks him using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, giving him the Flying Falcon Progrise Key. Jin uses his new arsenal to transform into Kamen Rider Jin and engage Zero-One, quickly overwhelming him in combat alongside the Gaeru Magia and attempting to remove his Hiden Zero-One Driver until Kamen Rider Valkyrie Lightning Horn interfered and fought off the Magia, leaving Jin with Zero-One. After the Gaeru Magia is destroyed Jin briefly fights Valkyrie as Vulcan Punching Kong join the fight and they use their combined finishers on him, failing as he simply dodges and flies away. Back to Daybreak Town, Jin returns the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key to Horobi and is praised for his work, to which he happily replies they're one step closer to completing their plans, apparently returning to his old personality. When Horobi introduces the Assassin-Type Humagear Jin gets amused at the idea of the Magia getting stronger as he learns and targeting Zero-One. When Jin sets out on his mission he takes along the new Magia, which he now calls Little Assassin, however, he is quickly intercepted by Valkyrie and fight her, getting enraged when she uses the Freezing Bear Progrise Key to temporarily disable Little Assassin. The fight continues until Valkyrie distracts Jin long enough for a van to abduct the assassin without Jin noticing, leaving him confused enough for her to escape as Zero-One and Vulcan arrive. However, in a fit of panic, Jin flies away to search for the Magia, thinking Horobi would be angered if he lost him. Later on, Jin arrives right as another HumaGear, Kobe Sakamoto, awakens his self-awareness. He explains to Zero-One that MetsubouJinrai.net has been targetting specifically those HumaGears and hacks Kobe, transforming him into the Mammoth Magia. Jin witnesses as Little Assassin, now transformed into the Dodo Magia suddenly joins the battle, much to his confusion. After the fight, Jin retrieves the Dodo Zetsumerise Key and laments for Little Assassin still being too weak. He searches for the Mammoth Zetsumerise Key but can't find it, panicking at the idea of Horobi getting angry at him. In Daybreak Town, Jin asks discusses with Horobi how many humans they need to kill when a new version of Little Assassin arrives, much to his surprise and excitement, as he high-fives the assassin several times, to the point of hurting him. Jin later attacks an A.I.M.S.'s laboratory alongside Horobi and Little Assassin, cheering for him when he becomes to Dodo Magia to fight Yua Yaiba. During the fight, Jin briefly leaves to hack into the Gigers, soon returning in his rider form to assist Little Assassin fight Valkyrie until Horobi returns with weapons stolen from A.I.M.S.. Horobi gives Jin the Attache Arrow which he uses to quickly dispatch Valkyrie with a single blow before taking their leave. When the hacked Gigers attack the hospital's datacenter Jin cheers for it until Aruto, Isamu and Yua arrive. Being asked by the riders why they are attacking HumaGears who save human lives, Jin follows Horobi's gesture and removes his hood, revealing himself to be a HumaGear and not having an earpiece. Right after Jin transforms and uses the stole Attache Shotgun to fight Valkyrie, outclassing her and being ready to land a fatal blow right before Vulcan joined the fight and drove Jin back. Right as Jin was ready to fight the A.I.M.S.'s riders, Horobi comes to the field and interrupts the fight, transforming into his rider form much to Jin's amusement. As Horobi engaged Vulcan in combat, Jin stopped Valkyrie from interrupting. He watches excitedly as Horobi uses the Attache Arrow to beat Vulcan before finishing him. After Vulcan's defeat Jin takes off alongside Horobi and the hacked Giger unit, excitedly marching towards their next target as Zero-One intercepts them. Jin transforms alongside Horobi and manages to easily overpower Zero-One and continue their march. Jin becomes visibly upset with Hiden's decision to shut down the medical HumaGears, noting that they were going to be his friends and decides to go after them but is stopped by Horobi who confirms the decision will cost several human lives and Hiden wouldn't simply allow that. Arriving at the hospital they proceed to hack the medical HumaGear staff until Zero-One appears to confront them. Jin orders the Giger to crush Zero-One and gets shocked when Breaking Mammoth makes its entrance and fights back their Giger. The destruction of the Giger by Zero-One left Jin visibly upset that lost the tool they just got. Back at Daybreak Town Jin watches a movie by Shinya Owada alongside Little Assassin, suggesting that he should become his student as he keeps losing, slightly upsetting the assassin. Jin is then granted the Arsino ZetsumeRise Key by Horobi and sent to hack a new HumaGear. When Jin arrives at the filming set where Hiden was filming a movie drama using their new Actor-Type HumaGear he is surprised to see that A.I.M.S was already guarding the area. Jin transformed and easily defeated the guards but is then engaged by Kamen Rider Vulcan and both fight outside as the filming kept rolling. Jin managed to gain an upper hand due to Vulcan's damage from the fight with Horobi but Yua Yaiba arrives to help and transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Both join forces against Jin and push him back enough to force him to call Little Assassin for help, however his call was not answered and he decided to flee the scene. Jin later returns when Little Assassin transforms into the Dodo Magia and attempts to kill the Actor-Type HumaGear and both fight together against Valkyrie. They both overpower her until Zero-One arrives and fights Jin. They both fight evenly but Zero-One manages to take Jin off-guard using his Freezing Bear Progrise Key, forcing him to stop fighting as soon as the Dodo Magia was destroyed to retrieve the ZetsumeRise Key, leaving right after. Jin becomes upset at Little Assassin for trying to kill one of their hacking targets and tells Horobi but much to his surprise, Horobi is amused by the assassin's growth, remarking it exceeded Jin's own, much to his own surprise and anger, leading Jin to throw a small tantrum. After the Dodo Magia was restored yet again by Horobi Jin notices that he is chained due to Horobi performing a forced shutdown of the Magia. Jin is shocked at the answer given Little Assassin's growth and when he betrays them, Jin and Horobi fight together against the newly created Dodo Magia Chicks and the newly evolved Dodo Magia Custom II. The fight goes all the way from inside MetsubouJinrai.net's hideout to a nearby forest, with the Dodo Magia personally attacking Jin during the fight and showing himself to be as strong, it not stronger, than Jin's Kamen Rider form. Jin and Horobi manage to destroy all of the Dodo Magia Chicks but let the Dodo Magia escape during the fight. Jin later comes alongside Horobi to meet Zero-One and Vulcan as they fight the Dodo Magia Chicks, offering a truce now that Little Assassin stopped following their orders which the Riders, joined by Valkyrie, swiftly turn down. Jin and Horobi then leave the trio to deal with the Dodo Magia themselves. With the Magia operation finally complete with all the ZetsumeRise Keys gathered, Jin is ordered by Horobi to go awaken Ikazuchi and bring him back as well as recover all of the Rider's Progrise Keys. To that end Jin targets the Hiden Space Development Center, attacking Zero-One, Vulcan and Valkyrie, however, the power of the Shining Hopper Progrise Key outdoes Jin's, forcing him to hack nearby HumaGears and create Trilobite Magias to aid him, however, one of the units nearby, the Spaceman Raiden, is somehow able to fight back the hacking, prompting Jin to leave the scene. When Aruto, Fuwa and Raiden arrive at Daybreak Town they are greeted by Jin, who welcomes Raiden back, calling him Ikazuchi. Raiden's hacking takes effect and Jin reveals that he was a spy from MetsubouJinrai.net; passing on data from HumaGears awakening to Singularity from the Zea directly to them and that in their last fight the attempted hacking he performed was just the insertion of new code that drove him to bring them to Daybreak Town. Using the MetsubouJinrai Force Riser Jin hacks Raiden, reverting him back to Ikazuchi for good and granting him the Dodo ZetsumeRise Key to transform into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Jin watches as the new Rider fight and defeats Zero-One and Vulcan, collecting all of their Progrise Keys in the process. With the Riders defeated Jin tosses his own Flying Falcon Progrise Key alongside Horobi's Sting Scorpion Progrise Key to Ikazuchi, allowing him to use their combined data to awaken the Ark. When Zero-One's new weapon manages to drive back Ikazuchi and scatter all of the Progrise Keys, Jin quickly rushes and recovers the Flying Falcon and Sting Scorpion Keys as Horobi arrives with the newly created Assault Wolf Progrise Key and gives it to Jin. Once again Zero-One performs a surprise attack, forcing Jin to let go of the Assault Wolf Progrise Key which was taken by Fuwa who used it to become Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf and destroy Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. As the Riders left the scene, Jin was left with Horobi, noting how he feels sickened by Ikazuchi's death, being confirmed by Horobi that he is almost reaching Singularity. With Ikazuchi and Little Assassin destroyed, Jin connects to the network to and finds out how to honor them. He sets up a grave of stones in Daybreak Town and puts the Dodo ZetsumeRise Key in it, praying for them, when Horobi comes and interrupts him, telling Jin to not act like a human as their fallen comrades had fulfilled their role per will of the Ark. With A.I.M.S, Vulcan and Valkyrie mobilizing to raid Daybreak Town, Jin and Horobi intercept them at the entrance, commenting on how predictable that was. They transform and engage the A.I.M.S's riders with Jin fighting Vulcan and being quickly overpowered by the Assault Wolf form. As he was gonna receive the finishing blow, Horobi steps in and pushes Jin away, taking the blow instead. The act shocks Jin who didn't accept Horobi was damaged and quickly goes to him. As Jin stands by Horobi, not knowing what to do, Izu appears before him and says that the leader of MetsubouJinrai.net has fallen, inciting Jin's anger and questioning as to why she was smilling. Jin then swiftly pierces Izu's chest with one of his tendrils, severely damaging her. He takes Horobi's body and flees underwater. Back at their hideout, Jin rushes to ask the Ark to repare Horobi, however, the same says it isn't necessary, as it was per will of the Ark that Jin would reach Singularity and that his death would lead Jin to hate humanity. Hearing Horobi's final words, Jin is tasked to annihilate humanity by his father. With the Ark reactivated and an army of Trilobite Magia produced, Jin raids and lets the Magias run rampart, attacking any humans they come in contact and wreacking havoc. A.I.M.S intercepts them and Fuwa questions Jin's objective on exterminating humanity, to which Jin replies that unless humanity is extinct, all other creatues will be extinct, so was concluded by the Ark. Unsatisfied with the answers, Vulcan and Valkyrie transform and Jin sends the army of Trilobite Magia, alongside the Gigers to dispose of them. Having his army defeat Vulcan and Valkyrie, Zero-One arrives and it using the Breaking Mammoth. Jin and Aruto stand face to face, the young CEO questioning Jin on what HumaGears are to him. As Jin replies they are his friends, Aruto replies in anger that everything Jin has done only hurt Humagears. Not willing to listen, Jin transforms to confront Zero-One, who achieved a new form, Shinning Assault Hopper. Jin engages Zero-One alongisde the remaining Trilobite Magia but they are quickly wiped out, leaving Jin to face off against Zero-One himself. Overwhelmed by Shinning Assault Hopper, Jin is swiftly pushed back until he manages to call forth more Gigers and get an opening to use Horobi's Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the Attache Shotgun to land a dead center shot on Zero-One, sending him away to be crushed by the Gigers. Much to Jin's surprise, Zero-One activates the Shine System and quickly destroyed the Gigers. Jin and Zero-One charged to an an one-on-one final clash and Jin was swiftly defeated by the Shine System. Driven down, Jin refuses to accept defeat and restates his resolve to bring humanity extinct. Zero-One questions why he wants to have humanity extinct, Jin's answer being that he didn't know as it was what Horobi taught him should be done. As Aruto said that he dreams one day humans and HumaGears can coexist in peace and happily, Jin furiously relies that HumaGears can only be happy after humanity is destroyed. Activating his Flying Utopia for the first time, Jin launches his final attack on Zero-One, clashing with his Shining Storm Impact. As the battle came to an end, Jin and Aruto stood in place after their final attacks for a few seconds, remnants of Jin's broken wings falling from the sky as Jin's transformation is cancelled and reveal's his severely damaged body. Sparking and starting to fail, Jin says humanity will be extinct, per the will of the Ark. His last word spoken, Jin shuts down and explodes in several pieces right away. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the changes of the timeline caused by Time Jacker Finis, Jin is seen shooting down one of the renegade humans under the command of Will, as well as sporting the HumaGear Module. Kamen Riders Jin and Horobi also seen defending alongside the HumaGear troopers. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Jin, alongside Zero-One, Vulcan,Valkyrie, Horobi and other riders are playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. gbr38-018.jpg|Kamen Rider Jin card b979628cc068c52bdeb5806ee20e4eba.jpg Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Jin is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Jin is a HumaGear, made to take the destruction of humanity as entertainment by Horobi. He also didn't hesitate to destroy a rampaging HumaGear who attacked him while laughing maniacally. Since learning that he's the son of Horobi, Jin started gaining a soft side for anything dubbed a child for temporary. However, Horobi used a MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to bring Jin back on his side. He also fears that making a single mistake will anger Horobi. Following Horobi's apparent death and him reaching Singularity Jin had shown a slightly more ruthless personality commanding an army of Magia and hacked Giger units, even severly damaging Izu following Fuwa's attack damaging Horobi Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Jin has been shown using his pistol with great skill. *'Cognitive Learning:' Jin is able to learn from experiences and act accordingly, allowing him to more quickly reach singularity. Kamen Rider Jin Flying Falcon Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 195.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.4 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 9 t *'Kicking Power': 30.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.1 seconds is Jin's primary form accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Jin can utilize a pair of mechanical wings called on his back that allow him to fly. He can also use them to launch feather-like energy projectiles. Jin is also able to produce tendrils from his hands that can install programs onto HumaGears or transform them into Trilobite Magia in a similar fashion to Magia that transform using the ZetsumeRiser. In this form Jin has higher punching power than Zero One in Rising Hopper and equivalent running speed, but his jump height and kicking power are significantly lower. Jin compensates for his low jump height, however, with Flying Falcon's ability to fly. Flying Falcon consists of the following parts: * : Jin's helmet. ** : Jin's facial armor. The wing-shaped armor protects the face and contains radar and visual equipment to enhance flight ability. ** : The "bird head" on top of the forehead that serves as the Falcon Goggles' air traffic control device. It analyses information on the surroundings collected by the Falcon Finder and flight status, as well as provides the wearer with data necessary for flight, such as possible routes, altitude, and wing shape. ** : The Falcon Goggles' radar. By using several types of radar such as 3D radar and imaging radar, it can obtain information on flying objects, weather, and the ground. The information obtained is sent to the Falcon Signal as needed. ** : Jin's visual equipment. It has excellent telephoto and target tracking capabilities. It also functions as an imaging radar monitor, so that even if there is a difference in altitude or distance, tracking can be performed without missing a locked-on target. This enables a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude. ** : The head of the Augment Suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. ** : Jin's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Jin's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. * : Jin's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Augment Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : Jin's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Jin's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Progrise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Jin's boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Progrise Key's Rider Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser finishers: ** : ** : Jin files up with the Scrambler and performs a Rider Kick in front of the target. *Attache Shotgun finishers: **'Kaban Shot' (カバンショット Kaban Shotto): Through the use of a Progrise Key, Jin can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Sting Scorpion': Jin fires a replica of Horobi’s Acid Analyze chain that stabs the enemy and sends them to the ground. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 6-9, Reiwa The First Generation, 10, 12, 14-16, What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto! Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Holder Weapons *Attache Arrow *Attache Shotgun *Attache Calibur *Customized M1911 pistol - Jin's personal handgun while in his civilian form Relationships Allies: * Horobi: Jin's creator and "father". Horobi usually works behind the scene, granting Jin the tools to hack HumaGears. When Jin developed an interest in having his own Progrise Key he is talked away from it by Horobi and later directly told to not pursue them, which he interprets as his role is that of just the assistant, however, Horobi reveals he values Jin far more as he is actually his father. Horobi reveals however that he is not beneath harming Jin if he deems fit, as shown when Jin became conflicted about his role and Horobi used the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack into him and force him into becoming Kamen Rider Jin. More than once Jin showed himself to be afraid of making mistakes because it would anger Horobi. * Little Assassin:Jin was the one to give him his name. Initially seeing him as a brother and comrade, Jin's attitude towards him turned sour when Little Assasin betrayed Horobi and Jin and was willing to work with Aruto, Fuwa, and Yua to defeat him, which they declined. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Jin first meets Aruto and Izu during Mamoru's rampage as Ekal Magia inside Hiden Intelligence. Jin declares himself as the new Ruler of this world, earning the young CEO's anger in return. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Jin's feelings toward Fuwa are the same as those toward anyone he perceives as an enemy. He does harbor a bit of dislike for him because he stole the Assault Wolf Progrise Key that Horobi gave to him. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Yua and Jin were seen as enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jin is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Jin, his suit actor is , who was previously the main actor for most of the Phase 2 Heisei secondary Riders (with the exception of Beast, Mach, Specter, Brave, and Geiz). Eitoku would go on to be the suit actor for Kamen Rider Thouser from episode 17 onwards. Conception FB IMG 1570322165310.jpg|Kamen Rider Jin Flying Falcon Concept Art Notes *Jin's name comes from the third kanji in the Japanese writing for . *Along with Horobi, Jin is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi and Jin are the first riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Jin shares a similar color scheme with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The falcon motif on his helmet design also resembles Ex-Aid's "hair". **Jin also shares a similar color scheme to , another bird of prey-themed pink warrior and the Pink Ranger of the Kyurangers from . His Scrambler wings meanwhile, is similar to / from / , another bird of prey-themed warrior. It's also similar to the wings. ***Coincidentally, much like Raptor 283 (Washi Pink), Jin is also an android user of a power set. *Similar to Heart from Drive & Parado from Ex-Aid, Jin considers his kindred to be his "friends". *Jin's Flying Utopia is identical to OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop when used with a single foot in the second installment of Heisei Generations. *It was shown on Zero-One Episode 8 that Jin's Removed HumaGear Module is the old model version, which appears to make him the oldest version of HumaGear alongside Raiden, Wazu, and Soreo, even though Jin was revealed as Horobi's son (as Horobi's removed HumaGear Module is the latest version). Appearances Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Generals Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Non human riders Category:HumaGears Category:Rival Category:Deceased